DESCRIPTION: The purpose of the Administrative and Communications Core is to provide high quality administrative and communication support services to investigators at the MRRC. The specific objectives of this Core are: 1) to provide scientific and administrative leadership; 2) to manage the fiscal and personnel activities; 3) to convene a multidisciplinary External Scientific